


Raging

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, Large Cock, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Wet Dream, i want to describe this fic as 'trashy' but there's not rly a tag for that lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2019 | FanficFriends and anons requested that I fulfill my promise of writing "Orisa rearing back on her hind pedes and unsheathing a fucking magnum ribbed/plated centaur dong [...] I want her to destroy zarya with That Dick"





	Raging

**Author's Note:**

> **i chose not to use archive warnings for this fic, but that doesn't mean none apply**. there are some noncon elements but? even though zarya is terrified she is also somewhat into it and definitely turned on?? in my opinion it doesn't quite fall under the traditional rape tags and felt disinclined to use them. use this information with your best judgement as to whether you should read ahead, though I encourage everyone into big centaur dicks to give this fic a shot! 
> 
> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

“Zarya,”

Zarya grimaced, hackles immediately raised by the synthesized and heavily modulated tones of an omnic.

“I have learned to utilize my graviton charge by watching you.”

The massive OR15 unit loomed beside her, ominous in its size. Zarya had to fight the initial wave of disgust that filled her. She found herself white knuckling the hand holds of her particle cannon. She put distance between the two of them as they walked side by side towards the open bay doors of the headquarters.

“Your compliment is unwanted,” Zarya said curtly.

She had promised Winston that she would work alongside the omnics on the team with no problem. Overwatch’s mission was important enough to her that she was willing to put aside some of her reservations. She hadn’t promised anything about making conversation or being nice. Thankfully the odd floating one and the bastion unit had learned to leave her alone... now she just had to find a way to get the OR15 off her back.

A sharp, bright laugh caught Zarya off guard, startling her.

Sombra came from behind to walk alongside her. Suddenly Zarya was surrounded on her left and right by two individuals she wanted absolutely nothing to do with. She didn’t even try to hide the fact that she was stepping up her gait, attempting to hurry away from them.

“You better be careful what you say to her,” Sombra warned, smirking as usual. "That's not just another tin can, that's an advanced AI. You don't want to make her mad, do you?"

Knowing full well she was being baited, Zarya cursed under her breath and ignored Sombra completely. She broke away from them as quickly as she could to stow her weapon inside. She was grateful the mission had been a quick one and that it was finally finished. She wasn't sure if she could handle another minute with those two grating on her nerves.

Zarya was extremely tempted to divert to the gym and work off some of the aggression that both Sombra and the OR15 had sparked in her. Then again, it was getting late. She went to her quarters to shower instead. Washing off the day's dirt and sweat, she resolved to wake up early the next morning and lift for a half hour longer tomorrow.

With her pink hair still damp from the shower she crawled into bed, drawing the covers up to her chin.

Zarya was barely asleep for more than a minute. She awoke with a start, bolting upright in bed. There was a loud alarm blaring intermittently, the sound of an intruder. The warning light in the corner of her room was flashing on and off. She went to scramble out of bed, ready to defend the base from anyone who might be attacking.

She barely got one foot on the floor when the door to her room swung open. Sombra came darting in, a flash of purple in the dim light. She slammed the door behind her and backed up against it. She was dressed head to toe in her usual gear, the same thing she wore on missions. Zarya was instantly annoyed that Sombra of all people was more prepared than her.

"Don't go out there!" Sombra warned. For once she wasn't smirking. She actually looked scared.

Zarya stumbled further out of bed. "What is it? What is wrong?" She asked urgently.

There was this impending sense of doom and danger growing inside of her. It felt as though something really bad was about to happen. It wasn't just an intruder or an attacking enemy. It was someone coming for her, for Zarya specifically. She wasn't sure how she knew this, but she did.

"It's Orisa," Sombra whispered, hushed now as if the omnic might hear. "You made her angry! I told you to be careful of what you said! Why didn't you listen?"

Orisa? The OR15? It was an inappropriate time to feel validated but Zarya couldn't help herself. She wanted to shout, 'I told you so!' for everyone to hear. She knew it was dangerous to have omnics on the team! She knew it was just a matter of time before something went wrong! She knew it! She had told Winston. She had warned him, and still he let them join!

Feeling righteous, she went for the door. Her particle gun was safely stored with the other weapons down the hall, hopefully in the opposite direction of the where the danger lay in wait. She would grab it and take on the OR15 herself! Someone had to, before the rampaging omnic could wreak any havoc or cause permanent damage to the base.

"What are you doing?" Sombra was still blocking the door.

She was a small obstacle, easy to move. Zarya pried her away from the doorjamb and pushed her aside. Panicked questions and warnings followed; rapid fire, one after the other.

"What are you doing! Are you crazy! Don't go out there!!"

Sombra even tried to grab at Zarya's arm, clinging to the thick muscle as if she could actually stop her from leaving. Zarya shook her off. If she was too much of a coward to take on the omnic, that was fine. Zarya didn't need any back up.

She jerked the door open and stepped out into the hallway. The alarm was louder out there, and the flashing lights were brighter. She chanced a glance towards the one end of the hall. She didn't actually expect the OR15 to be there, though. Of course, it was.

Zarya blanched at the sight of it.

There, in the intersection of two hallways, the OR15 was taking up all the space. It zeroed in on Zarya with its bizarre plus shaped pupils, glowing dangerously red. Like some kind of demonic hell beast, it reared back on its hind legs. Zarya watched in horror as it rose up in height, stretching towards the ceiling, looking for all intents and purposes like an aggressive equine.

That's when she saw it...

A massive horse sized cock was jutting out from between the OR15's hind legs. It had been unsheathed from a panel of metal. A glowing light, angry red and menacing, came seeping out from between the seams of the cock’s metallic plating. The omnic was rock hard and raging... and it was coming straight for Zarya.

Zarya turned to run for her life. Panic and fear filled her, flooding her senses, making her mad dash all the more frantic and crazy. Inexplicably her body betrayed her, throwing a pulse of pleasure into the mix. It was a jolt that nearly sent her stumbling, spiraling on to the floor, but she managed to keep her footing.

The thudding of hooves in the industrial hallway was terrifyingly loud, echoing off the walls. Louder even than the obnoxious sirens that hadn't stopped. Zarya had never been very fast, always focusing more on strength than speed. Now she regretted all the cardio she had neglected in lieu of lifting weights.

The OR15 was catching up to her, and fast.

"Stop!" The OR15 ordered, feminine tones deceptively robotic.

Zarya made the mistake of glancing behind herself, over her shoulder. She looked back just in time to see the OR15 reaching out for her, snatching her up like she was nothing. Zarya was so used to being the bigger one, the taller one, the stronger one. The feeling of being vulnerable and weak for once was so terrifying.

The OR15 shoved her up against the hallway wall, all brute force and inhuman power, its forelegs caging her in. Only one of its hands was actually a humanoid hand. The other was a gun, and the muzzle of it stamped right square in the center of Zarya's back, keeping her pinned in place.

Again, she felt that same pulse of pleasure, inappropriate and unwanted. Zarya tried to fight, to scrabble away, to twist and squirm out of this compromising situation but it was no use.

"Let go!" She shouted. "Unhand me, omnic!"

"Cease your resistance," The OR-5 ordered in turn, pinning her that much harder.

It's hand with the flexible fingers and opposable thumb went straight for the waistband of her briefs, yanking them down with little finesse. They got caught on Zarya's thick thighs and in a fit of annoyance, the omnic pulled and pulled and pulled at the fabric until it ripped. It fell to the floor in tatters.

Bare from the waist down there was absolutely nothing stopping that monster cock from sliding into Zarya’s body. She heard the mechanisms shifting in the omnic’s body as it drew closer, felt the weight of the offending phallus against her backside. It was eerily warm the way omnics were, systems overheated in a way that unintentionally mimicked human warmth. The metal was smooth as it slid over her skin.

Yet again Zarya thrilled with pleasure, a steady thump of it beating in time with her heart.

The OR15’s robotic monotone chimed right behind her. “I am programmed to avoid sexual situations; however, I have made an exception for you. Executing intercourse routines.”

It was the only warning Zarya got before the tip of its massive cock breached her, pressing up into the slick opening of her vagina. All at once she knew it was too big, and yet she found herself biting her bottom lip to stifle a moan. The omnic bucked forward, burying its cock deep inside her body. Not all of it, it wouldn’t fit, but a lot of it. Zarya cried out and went sliding up the wall with the force of the thrust. The OR15’s fore legs clamped around her middle, holding her still.

She was so full; filled to the brim with a hot cock, smooth and sleek and perfect. It hurt and it felt amazing; all the sensations were jumbled and mixed up. She was terrified and confused and utterly turned on.

The OR15 began pounding into her, steady and smooth like the finest fucking machine money could buy. Zarya’s eyes rolled back in her head. She couldn’t find it in herself to stifle another noise. Her jaw dropped and she let out one long moan.

The OR15 was droning on behind her. “Analyzing data; optimizing pleasure. Achieving climax is my primary concern.” All things Zarya had heard her say in the heat of the battle but now it was twisted up, turned on its head, reformatted for the heat of a good hard fuck instead.

Just as loud as the alarms were and as her footsteps had been, the OR15’s thrusting motions were accompanied by the heavy clunking and loud whirring of mechanical parts moving. She tirelessly fucked into Zarya, burying the cock deep inside again and again and again. It was so deep, so big, it felt like her insides were being rearranged. The steady push and pull of the huge cock dragging against her inner walls was so good it sent her trembling, moans rising in pitch.

It felt so good, she wanted more, she wanted it deeper.

She was so close to coming…!

Zarya awoke with a start, bolting upright in bed. There was no loud alarm. The light in the corner of her room wasn’t flashing.

A dream.

It had only been a dream.

She could feel wetness between her legs, soaking through her briefs. She groaned miserably to herself. She was so sensitive, still close to the edge of climax…

She thumped back against her pillow, glaring up at the ceiling. Stupid Omnic. Stupid Sombra. This was their fault. Angry with herself, trying not to feel too guilty, she reached under the covers to finish the job. She rubbed out a quick orgasm and it had no right to be so good that her toes curled and her back bowed but both things happened anyway. She must have spent half the night close to coming, and the final conclusion felt unreasonably good.

Zarya cleaned up in the bathroom and went to hit the gym like she told herself she would. She definitely had some energy she needed to work off, that much was clear. On her way there she caught sight of Orisa in the hall. She wasn’t standing at the intersection of the hallway. Her eyes weren’t red. She didn’t rear back on her hind legs or anything dramatic.

“Good morning,” The omnic greeted her, all pleased to see her like an eager pet puppy waiting for approval or something.

Zarya tried not to shiver at the modulated tone of her voice.

“Good morning, Orisa.” She greeted through grit teeth.

Loathe as she was to admit it, Sombra was right. Zarya needed to be careful about what she said. Orisa wasn’t just another tin can, she was an advanced AI. Zarya didn’t want to make her mad, and she absolutely didn’t want to find out what that loin cloth was hiding…

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '19 masterpost ➝ [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/182484342728)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
